1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus and method for initializing a writeable and nonvolatile memory device. More particularly, the invention relates to initializing a writeable and nonvolatile memory device by storing an operation setting value stored in a ROM when powered is applied.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices, such as printers or facsimiles, are equipped with writeable and nonvolatile memories. In a device in which operation setting values are stored in a writeable and nonvolatile memory, for example, an EEPROM, initial values stored in the ROM are also stored in the EEPROM before shipment.
After being shipped, such electronic devices may experience a situation where the ROMs need to be replaced with ROMs storing different contents due to debugging of control programs or changes in the specification, for example. The replacement of ROMs is normally performed by servicepersons, at service centers, office computer technicians, or the like. Since initial values of a new ROM have been changed, it is necessary to write the initial values into the EEPROM when the new ROM is installed.
This rewriting operation is normally performed manually by servicepersons. However, servicepersons may make mistakes. If a serviceperson fails to properly rewrite initial values, the electronic device becomes unable to operate properly. Reliability problems thus arise.
If a serviceperson replacing a ROM is uninformed that the contents of the replacement ROM have been altered, the serviceperson would not perform the initial value rewriting operation. That is, the serviceperson would not store the initial values stored in the new ROM into the EEPROM.